kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Beast
|image = |kanji = ビースト |romaji = Bīsuto |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus The East End (as a child)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 2 Renbon Workhouse (as a child)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 5 |previous affiliation = |occupation = First-String Member of the Noah's Ark Circus Animal Tamer |previous occupation = East Ender |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp The East End (former) Renbon Workhouse (former) |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = Yuko KaidaAnime News Network: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime |english voice = }} Beast (ビースト, Bīsuto) is a first-string member of the Noah's Ark Circus. She specializes in animal taming, and is renowned as the star of the Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 21 Appearance Beast is a young woman with red eyes and black hair, styled in tight curls. She possesses a curvaceous figure, and her most distinctive feature is her endowed chest. Beast wears a revealing, black leather bodice, and a short, black leather skirt with a red sash. She also wears thigh-high fishnets, held up by a garter belt, which terminate at diamond-adorned garters. She has matching fishnet gloves that extend to the area below her shoulders. Her various accessories include a red headband, and her makeup consists of dark red lipstick, fake eyelashes, and little red marks or stones painted under her left eye. As part of her circus outfit, Beast nearly always carries a whip. In addition, as she is missing her left leg, she has an artificial limb is in its place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 11-12 Personality Beast is a very domineering, aggressive, and ill-tempered individual; when irritated, she is quick to lash out and resort to violence.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 13 Furthermore, while she has a close bond with the other first-string members, Beast particularly loves and cares deeply for Joker, even though she is fully aware that he will never return her affections.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 33 Unlike the other first-string members, Beast does not seem to hold Baron Kelvin in the same high regard. She is also more willing to abandon the other children back at the Renbon Workhouse, as she asks Joker if they can run away from Baron.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 29 History watch the other kids play.]] Beast grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-string circus members, less Snake. Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Beast's case, she has been missing her left leg since birth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. At some point, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and adopted them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-5 While there, Beast seemed to have developed her crush on Joker, as she was touched by his offer to carry her on his back if he still had both arms, and was very glad to be in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 8-9 After living at Baron Kelvin's manor for some time, they decided to start a circus, and Joker gave her the stage name "Beast," which initially she was not excited about.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 28 Her real name is unknown. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc Beast, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Joker introduces Beast, the animal tamer, as the main act of the show. Sebastian is called down on stage as a volunteer. However, he ignores Joker's orders to lie down, and instead directly interacts with the tiger, Betty. When Betty bit him, Beast uses her whip to try and get the tiger to release him. However, Sebastian stops her from hitting the tiger, and states that Betty did nothing wrong. He admonishes her that if she simply recklessly swing the whip, she will never be able to train Betty, much to Beast's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 23-30 looks at Beast's artificial leg.]] After the show, Beast spots Sebastian backstage in the first-aid tent, where she reprimands him for ruining her performance. However, Doctor tells her that she is supposed to be the professional, and if she could not control Betty, then that was her fault, not Sebastian's. Beast concedes, albeit unhappily, and then requests that Doctor look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian finds the artificial limbs intriguing, and grabs Beast's leg to investigate. However, he ends up looking a little too closely for her comfort, and she angrily calls him a pervert. Dagger and Beast begin to attack him, but he is able to skillfully evade all of their attacks. This impresses Joker, who stops Beast and compliments her leg to calm her down. Joker invites Sebastian to join the circus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 7-18 reveals that he was spying on Beast.]] After Ciel and Sebastian have both infiltrated the circus, the circus is set to put on a show again. Ciel uses this time to investigate the first-string members' tents, while Sebastian is called to stand in for Wendy in the show. While watching Sebastian's act, Beast's top breaks, forcing her to return to her tent to get a new one. Ciel was in her tent at the time, but Sebastian's speediness allows him to finish his act and beat Beast back to the tent, in time to hide both Ciel and himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 29-37 When Joker learned of their presence in their tents, he leaves to go see Father. Beast catches him while he is leaving, and asks him to escape from Father with her, assuring that they will be fine since they have the circus. He dismisses her, and she hugs him from behind. He gives her his scarf, tells her to go to bed, and momentarily departs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 28-31 tricks Beast.]] Sebastian reveals that he was spying on them, and asks if she is crying, which she is. Although she attempts to push him away, ultimately, he is able to inveigle her with his words.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 32-37 They move to Beast's tent; Sebastian seduces her while asking for information, and she discloses to him her feelings regarding Joker and Father. Sebastian urges for a name, which she eventually gives.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 4-7 The next morning, Sebastian and Ciel leave the circus, and that night, the remaining first-string members, less Snake, hold a meeting. They decide to carry out Father's orders, even without Joker. Beast offers to go tell Joker herself, but Wendy insists that she is needed for the plan. Doll is sent instead, and while Beast helps Doll get on a horse, Doll apologizes for putting the circus at risk. However, Beast blames herself instead, which confuses Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 25-29 Later, while packing, she asks Wendy if she is positive that they cannot wait for Joker, and Wendy tries to comfort her, telling her that she can talk to Joker soon.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 13-14 The following evening, the first-string members arrive at the Phantomhive manor and split up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 29-30 Beast goes with Dagger into the main house, where they hear sounds of the battles Wendy, Peter, and Jumbo have. When they encountered Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin, they decide that the bodyguards are too powerful, and make an effort to retreat. Instead, they end up in the manor's kitchen, where Baldroy is waiting for them. He exposes his hidden machine gun, and Dagger saves Beast by using his body as a shield.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 19-34 Finnian comes to rescue Baldroy, and he reveals that all of the flour in the air is now his weapon. He lights it with a match, and she presumably dies in the subsequent explosion; in her last moments, she thinks of Joker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 36-39 Later, Sebastian throws away her scarf while cleaning up the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 3 Quotes * (To Joker) "Let's give this a rest. We've got this circus. I'm sure we can get by. So let's wash our hands of this business and run away to where Father can't find us."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 29 * (To Sebastian Michaelis, about Joker) "It's been this way for as long as I can remember. He just never says the words I long to hear."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 4 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "We all belong to Father."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 5 Trivia * Beast, who originates from the East End, speaks in Cockney English.Wikipedia:Cockney References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc